


Anxiety Battles (Pokémon OC Fanfiction)

by SamgDrawYT



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Other, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamgDrawYT/pseuds/SamgDrawYT
Summary: When a young boy starts his pokémon journey, the pokémon battles aren't the only thing he needs to be ready for. His anxiety isn't planning to make his journey any easier.Can he reach his dream of being a pokémon master? Read to find out!





	Anxiety Battles (Pokémon OC Fanfiction)

It was a dark night at Sandgem Town, everyone was fast asleep. The only thing heard was the chirping of Kricketons and Kricketunes, maybe even some chirping of Starlys. Everything was calm…. Except for one very _very_  panicking young man. Let me explain. This young man’s name is Evan Fisher, a 14 year old boy who is starting his pokémon adventure tomorrow. Everyone else would surely be excited but Evan…..

Evan was pacing around in his room, silently whispering to himself, his table lamp being the only source of light in the dark room. On his bed sat a Piplup, who was silently watching him. This continued for 5 more minutes, before Evan finally stopped and looked at the Piplup. The small penguin pokémon could see the panic in the boy’s eyes.

“What if I’m not ready yet, Piplup? Or what if mom would need my help, but I wasn’t here? Maybe I should just… stay home. Maybe that would be for the best.” The boy said quickly, the words slurring together, but Piplup understood. He was used to the boy’s speech. He let out a sigh, before opening his beak, as if he wanted to say something, but Evan already started talking once again. “There is… Too many risks, Piplup. This is a bad idea. I’m not ready to go yet,” Evan said, sitting down next to Piplup, who was watching him, now worried for the boy. “I’m not ready to be all on my own.”

The small pokémon gently touched Evan’s hand with his flipper, trying to calm him down. The young boy looked at him, trying to smile at Piplup, before picking him up and putting him on his lap. Evan closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, like his therapist teached him, and slowly exhaling. He did this few more times, Piplup watching him carefully, before the boy opened his eyes. He still looked anxious, but at least a little calmer than before.

Evan seemed to be looking at nothing, as if he was thinking about something, before Piplup started chirping his name. Evan looked at him, blinking a few times, before letting himself grin.

“You are telling me to talk about my fears with mom, aren’t you?”

Piplup nodded, chirping happily, before he jumped out of the boys lap down to the floor. He chirped again, running to the door, before stopping in front of them and pointing at them, looking at Evan. The boy stood up, shaking his head. “It’s 5 in the morning, Piplup. I don’t think mom would appreciate us waking her up,” He walked to the door, opening them for the small pokémon. “But we could make her breakfast and talk about it while we eat, what do you think?” Evan took the chirping as a yes and let out a small laugh, before making his way to the kitchen, the penguin pokémon following him happily.

The sun finally made it’s way onto the sky and everyone slowly started waking up. A female in her late 30’s also started waking up, rubbing her eyes, before standing up from the bed. She yawned, putting her black hair into a ponytail. She looked around, not spotting her Piplup. “He must be with Ev again.” She said to herself, before leaving her room.

She had a plan to make her son’s favorite breakfast, before he leaves for his journey, but the sudden smell of pancakes made her stop. She quickly made her way to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway. She noticed 2 plates of pancakes on the table. She also noticed her son feeding her Piplup. She crossed her arms.

“Please tell me you slept.” Evan jumped from the sudden noise, quickly turning around. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed it was just his mom. “No no, I slept.” He said, smiling nervously and avoiding eye contact. His mom hummed and went to sit down to the table, looking at the slightly burned pancakes. “So, for how long have you slept?” She asked, but based on her tone she already knew the answer.

Evan stood still for a second, before he sighed and followed his mom to the table. “Okay, I may have slept for… 4 hours, but I’m not tired.” His mom looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m really not tired, mom!”

She smiled gently, watching her son carefully. She could see the bags under his eyes, but that’s not what she was focusing on. She watched him for few more seconds, before her smile fell and she sighed. “Alright, kiddo. What are you worried about?” She asked, her blue eyes were filled with worry.

Evan looked away, he hates making his mom worry about him. He could feel Piplup glaring at him, he did promised Piplup he would talk about it with mom. So he slowly looked at his mom, who smiled at him as if she was telling him to take his time. He smiled back, it was a small and nervous smile but a smile nonetheless. Evan took a deep breath, before finally letting himself share his fears. “I don’t know if I’m ready to be alone just yet.”

His mom stood up from the chair and went next to her son, getting down on her knees and putting her hands on Evan’s, squeezing them gently. “Of course you are ready, Evan. You are brave and you are strong, you just don’t know it yet,” She smiled. “And you won’t be alone. You will have your pokémon with you.” She said softly, putting her hand on her son’s cheek, making him look at her. “Evan, you dreamed of this ever since you were little, don’t let your fears stop you from reaching for your dream.” She said, before ruffling his hair. Her smile widdened, when she noticed her son smilling too.

She stood up. “Who are you?” She asked. Evan looked at her confused, but she only repeated herself. Evan blinked few times, before he grinned and rolled his eyes playfully. “Evan Fisher.”

“And who are you going to be, Evan Fisher?”

“A Pokémon Master.”

“Good.” His mom grinned, sitting down again. “Now, let’s eat these delicious looking pancakes quickly, we need to get you ready soon.” Evan nodded hapilly, before looking over his shoulder. Piplup was looking at him with a smile, he seemed… proud. They nodded at eachother and then dig into their food.

After the breakfast Evan quickly ran into his room. He didn’t want to be late. After getting dressed up, he looked at himself into the mirror. He wore a blue hoodie with short sleeves and black shirt underneath. His jeans were light grey and his hiking boots were black. He was happy with himself, he spent a long time trying to figure out what outfit would be the best for travelling. He looked at himself again, brown eyes staring back at him. He slowly touched his white hair. They always used to be brown, but he dyed them after…. Evan shook his head, that doesnt really matter now. He jumped, when he heard his mom yelling his name.

“Coming!” He yelled back, before putting on black fingerless gloves and a black pokémon cap. He looked at himself one last time, before smiling. He is still nervous, but his mom is right, he can’t let his fears stop him from reaching his dream. His family believes in him and now he knows that he _is_ ready.

He quickly ran out of his room, feeling excitement replacing his anxiety with every step. When he reached the door, he stopped in front of his mom, her Piplup sitting on her shoulder. They both smiled at him. “Are you ready?” His mother asked and Evan nodded, for once actually being honest. His mother handed him a black backpack, before gently pushing Evan out of the door.

“Grandma and Grandpa will be waiting for us at Professor Rowan's lab.” She informed him, closing the door behind them. Evan looked at her, having one more question on his mind.

“Mom?”

“Yes, kiddo?”

“... How did you know to choose Piplup?”

Both his mom and Piplup looked at eachother, before looking at him. “I guess I just felt something with Piplup that I didn’t feel with any other pokémon,” She pet Piplup, who chirped hapilly. “There is not a real best way to choose your pokémon. It shouldn’t be something you need to think about. You just need to choose the one your heart tells you to choose.” She told her son, who nodded slowly. That really wasn’t the answer he was looking for, if he is being honest…. Choose the one your heart tells you to choose, huh?

Finally, they stopped in front of the lab and just like his mom told him, his grandma and grandpa were waiting for them at the lab. Evan could see them in one of the big lab windows. When his grandparents noticed them, they immediately smiled and waved at them. Evan waved back with a smile of his own. “Here it comes.” Evan said under his breath, before they stepped into the lab.

Professor Rowan looked at Evan. “Welcome Evan,” He looked at Evan’s mother and nodded. “Michaela.” The said woman smiled at nodded at the professor. “It’s great to see you again, Professor Rowan.”

Evan looked around the lab, but he quickly looked at the Professor again, when he noticed he was talking to him. “Are you ready, Evan?” He asked, turning around and grabbing 3 pokéballs. Evan nodded, before he realized Professor won’t be able to see that. “Y-yes, sir.” He said quickly, stuttering slightly. “Good. That’s very good.” Professor Rowan replied simply and threw the 3 pokéballs.

There was a big amount of light, before it all disappeared and instead of the light, there stood 3 small pokémon. A small green turtle, a blue penguin and a red monkey. Those must be Turtwig, Piplup and Chimchar, Evan thought to himself.

He felt his mom gently pushing him to Professor Rowan, so he carefully made his way to him and the 3 starters. The Professor looked at him and spoke up. “I think you already know who they are, don’t you?” Evan nodded, looking at the pokémon in awe.

The Professor smiled slightly, when he noticed the excitement in the boy’s eyes. He must be honest, he was not sure if this boy is really ready, but seeing him now, he’s sure he is.

“The choice is yours now, don’t worry. You can take your time.” The Professor said and Evan again only nodded. He thought back at what his mother told him. Don’t think about it. Choose who your heart tells you to choose. He looked at all of them, before he looked at the Chimchar, who was already looking back at him. They stared at eachother, before Evan gently pet the small Chimchar on her head. She chirped her name happily and nuzzled into his hand. That felt… nice. He looked at the fire on her back. So, a fire type, huh? Evan giggled, before picking her up.

“I choose this one.”


End file.
